1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array antenna apparatus used for, for example, a radar apparatus, a radio communication device, etc, to transmit and receive a high frequency signal of a micro wave band, and a micro wave transceiver module used for the array antenna apparatus and, more particularly, to technology of implementing pattern synthesis in transmission and reception of a plurality of antenna elements by means of digital synthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
On an antenna apparatus used for a radar apparatus, a radio communication device, etc, to transmit and receive a high frequency signal of a micro wave band, a request for phased array has been increased for high function and high performance.
However, since the phased array needs a number of antenna elements, a number of micro wave transceiver modules connected to the antenna elements, respectively, a power supply a control circuit, etc, which operates it, the apparatus configuration is complicated at a large scale. Furthermore, the phased array also needs a power amplifier, micro wave semiconductor elements such as a phase shifter, a switch, etc, a specific circuit such as a micro wave signal distributing/synthesizing circuit connected to each of the micro wave transceiver modules to execute pattern synthesis of the array antenna. Thus, downsizing and reduction in manufacturing costs are difficult.
Incidentally, technology of circuit integration of an RF transceiver module used for a radar sensor, etc. is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI publication No, 2007-155741.